Simplify the following expression: ${1-(-t+2)}$
The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 1 {-1(}\gray{-t+2}{)} $ $ 1 + {t-2} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ t + {1 - 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ t {-1}$ The simplified expression is $t-1$